Typical prior art organopexy tool sets are used to fix a sutured part, especially, paries and an internal organ in a patient body. For example, for those who are unable to eat food by mouth due to old age or disease, a gastrostomy tube is used to supply fluid food or nutrients. The gastrostomy tube is installed after a hole (gastrostoma) is formed in the stomach area of the patient. In this case, in order to install the gastrostomy tube properly, it is necessary to use an organopexy tool set to fix the abdominal wall and the gastric wall in advance (for example, see Patent Reference 1). A prior art gastrostomony tube device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,458,106 of Meier, granted Oct. 1, 2002 presently owned by the assignee of the present invention.
The Kokai organopexy tool set has two puncture needles set at an interval and in parallel (cf. Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 5[1993]-161655 of Kokai). To fix the abdominal wall and the gastric wall, a suture is inserted into one of the puncture needles, and an inner needle with a loop unit connected to the tip part is inserted into the other puncture needle. The inner needle is pulled out of the puncture needle with the suture held by the loop unit inside the stomach wall. Then, with the tip part of the suture projecting from the opening at the base end of the other puncture needle, the two puncture needles are pulled out of the abdominal part, and the two parts of the suture sticking out of the patient's body are tied to complete fixing of the abdominal wall and the stomach wall.